


i know.

by Kiwqii



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Other, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwqii/pseuds/Kiwqii





	i know.

max was running.  
he had been running for a while now after what happened at camp.  
david had taken them out for a late night swim and nurf had ripped off max's sweater, revealing the cuts and bruises on his arms, where the sleeves to his sweater should have been.  
he shouldn't have agreed to come.  
his tears blurred his vision, until he sat down under a nearby tree and wiped his tears.  
it wasn't long until David had come along.  
that bitch.  
it was all his fault.  
"max, im so sorry, are y-"  
"no. no. i don't want your fucking sorries, david." max interrupted.  
it was silent for a while, and max hadn't realized he was still crying until he felt his father slowly pull him into a hug.  
"its okay. i know." he rubbed circles into the child's back, still hugging him.  
david felt the other's small arms wrap around him and he picked him up. max fell asleep and david had started back to the camp, where all of the other campers were asleep.  
good.  
he laid down max in the councelors cabin and wrapped the covers around him. he got into bed as well, and soon, he was asleep too.  
he was going to have a little talk with the other children in the morning.


End file.
